The treatment of bones often involves a bone cerclage technique wherein a wire or other cable is used to aid bone fixation or repair. Bone cerclage procedures generally require that a wire or cable be looped around the bone and secured tightly. Present bone cerclage devices and methods require at least one incision adjacent the target portion of bone large enough to permit the insertion of bone cerclage tools used to insert and secure the cable around the bone.